Serendipity
by Scabior's-Horcrux
Summary: Hermione and Scabior meet at their secret place. Summary sucks, I apologize.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or locations in this. All rights belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. etc. **

**Please read and review! It's much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky tonight without a cloud in sight to hide it's beautiful light from touching the forest below. The night air was comfortable, nothing could be heard besides the occasional hooting from an owl, or the sounds of leaves and twigs crunching underneath a pair of walking boots.<p>

Scabior had long since left his campsite that was filled with other snatchers, but he left them with a simple excuse that he wanted to go for a stroll. Of course, no one questioned their leader, and he knew that none of them would dare follow him either. Which was good, because where he was going, he didn't want anyone to follow.

He had been looking forward to this night for a while now, because tonight he was going to see _her._ The beautiful girl that he had been seeing once every week for the last couple of months now.

It had all started not too long before Christmas came around that he went for one of his rounds that he would make by himself every night by himself around a certain perimeter, just like the rest of the others did. But that night was different than the others, he had stumbled upon a girl who was trying to fish out a couple of fish from a small pond that a waterfall flowed gracefully into. He could hear her cursing from frustration from quite a distance, she was too caught up in trying to accomplish something that she had forgotten where she was. It was all too easy to sneak up on her.

It was very amusing when he saw the look on her face when she realized that she had been found. At first, she tried to play him for a fool and say that she was some half-blood named, Penelope Clearwater. Scabior saw right through the lie and knew that she was Hermione Granger, the mudblood that was traveling with Harry Potter, and one of the three most wanted people in the wizarding world. She had no idea how much she was really worth. It wouldn't have been much to simply grab her and apparate her to the Ministry.

But her beauty captivated him.

He could drown in her deep chocolate brown eyes forever, her slightly pale skin was smooth and flawless, her dark brown hair was bushy, but it was tamed; and her pink lips were delicious looking. He couldn't help but see that her chest was a perfect size too. How could such a beautiful girl like her, be called filth by purebloods such as himself? She was the definition of beauty. Not a single woman in the world could be more astonishing looking than her to Scabior.

So he did the only thing that made sense to him, he kissed her. She had fought at first, soon she gave into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around him. It wasn't long after that they had fulfilled their desires for each other right on the bank of the water.

Since then, they agreed to meet there every week.

Scabior didn't deny it, he harbored feelings for her. How couldn't he? She was everything that he could ever want. Hermione was beautiful, had brains, and was quite amusing most of the time. There wasn't a dull thing about his girl.

It wasn't too long before Scabior finally heard the humming sounds of the waterfall. He took a few more steps and brushed away hanging tree limbs that were in his way, and paused as he gazed at the sight before him.

Their was a small little spring that had about three rocks spread out in it that were big enough to lay on and soak in the sun during the day. Some rocks were formed on the white and sandy bank, while others were high enough that you could jump off of and into the clear water (that was now dark due to it being nighttime) below. The waterfall wasn't big enough to where it would make noise that could be heard from all around. The water poured almost soundlessly into the spring, that was so still, you could see the moons reflection in it.

This was his and Hermione's secret place. This was where they came to forget about the war, about their problems. In this paradise of their's, it was only of them and no one else during their time together.

Scabior's eyes shifted when he heard a soft sigh. Over on the opposite side of the small spring he could see his girl. Just as he was about to step out of his place in the shadows, he noticed that she was beginning to strip herself from her clothes.

Scabior smirked as his eyes trailed hungrily at her as she slowly undressed, until she was standing their naked. _Already starting without me is she? _He thought amusingly. Scabior continued to eye her as she stepped into the water until the water level reached just below her breasts, and then she disappeared underneath the water.

Taking this chance while she was lost beneath the waters surface, he walked over to the rock where she had been only moments ago, and stood in a perfect spot where he could see her perfectly, but she couldn't see him. Seconds later, he watched as Hermione emerged and a small smile formed on her lips.

The way the moon's light glistened off of her wet naked shoulders and chest was enough to make Scabior's pants begin to fight a little to tight for comfort. So he began to strip, not trying to take his time about it either, and then he waited until Hermione swan over to where the waterfall was, and allowed the water to fall over her as he entered the water himself; diving underneath.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed softly as she gazed at the waterfall before her. Usually Scabior was here before her, but this time it seemed that she was the early one. It wasn't a bad thing though, she could probably get to do a little bit of swimming around before he showed up. She began to peel off her clothes and placed each item on the rock beside her, so that they didn't get wet or covered in white sand.<p>

Placing her toe into the water, it felt perfect. So she glided into the dark water until she felt the water touching the skin just under her breasts. Hermione then took a deep breath, and went under. If it wasn't at night, she would've been able to see better but she wasn't worried about it since she knew that she was swimming no where near any rocks.

She knew that she should feel guilty for coming here every week away from her friends to meet a man that could easily turn her into the Ministry without any warning. But Hermione had grown so used to being with him. He made her feel things that no one had ever made her feel before. Of course she used to be a virgin until he came along, but the way he held and kissed her - no one could top that. Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she had given her virginity so easily to a man she didn't even know back then, but only guessed it was her hormones that took over. Several times over the next few days after that night she had cursed herself for being stupid, sure that he only used her. But in the end, Scabior proved her thoughts wrong.

Hermione swam back up to the surface with a smile on her face as she thought about him. He was quite handsome, and very strong from the muscles he had earned from his 'job'. The snatcher wasn't as dim as she thought the snatchers would be, he was actually brilliant. They could have conversations about almost anything and could understand each other on an intellectual basis.

The feeling of someone watching her ticked in her nerves as she turned to scan the bank, but she didn't see anyone. Why was Scabior running late tonight?

_If he doesn't show in ten minutes, then I'll leave._ Hermione planned, not feeling too happy about being stood up.

With that thought, she walked through the water to the small waterfall, and stood under it and allowed the water to pour down on top of her head and back; which felt very good.

Hermione squealed when she felt something brush up against her rear end, and swam away from the waterfall on instinct. She knew that there were a few fish in here, but they usually swam away from her from fear. Fishes didn't swim up against her. Unless there was a bigger fish in the spring that she never noticed before. Fear took over her as she stood still and faced the bank while weighing her options. She should stay calm and slowly swim back to where her clothes and wand were, or practically run on top of the water to get away from whatever was in the water behind her.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her body; which caused her to jump.

"Jumpy tonight, aren't you beautiful?" A low chuckle came from beside her ear. Hermione glared into space as she recognized who it was that was holding her. She could recognize that arrogant chuckle from anywhere. "You ass!" She fumed as she tried to moved out of his arms, which only locked themselves around her as he pressed his body into hers. Hermione couldn't help but blush when she felt something rather hard being pressed into her lower back.

Goosebumps began to form as she felt Scabior move her wet hair over her right shoulder while he planted light kisses up the other until they made their way to the hollow of her ear. "I was only teasing, no need to get mad." He chuckled again.

Scabior turned her to face him in his arms and looked down at her, which was only answered with a half-hearted glare from her. "How about I make it up to you love?" He questioned, when she didn't exactly respond, he knew she was interested. "If you can make it to the bank before I can catch you, I'll do that one thing that you really like." He wiggled his eyebrows at his statement which only caused her to blush even more than she already was.

Hermione blushed even darker now "W-What makes you think that's what I want?" she asked.

"10."

"Don't start counting!" She yelled.

"9."

"Stop that!"

"8."

"This isn't fair!"

"7."

Hermione looked to see the predatory smirk that was planted on his face, and knew that he was planning something for her if she didn't get a move on. She then began to swim away from him and towards the bank as she heard him continuing to count. _Why did I have to swim so far out?_ A half excited, and half fearful voice questioned.

When she heard him finally count down to one, she turned just in time to see him disappear under the water. "To hell with it." Hermione said as she climbed onto the nearest rock, which was hard to keep her whole body out of the water and on it since it sloped slightly down into the water. It was a slight struggle to keep her feet from sliding into the water, but after a few seconds she noticed that Scabior was still under the dark water.

About thirty seconds went by and there was still no sign of him. _How on earth can he stay underneath for so long? _She wondered. Then again, from all of the running he does, his lungs must've been accustomed to being short of breath.

Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around one of her ankles and she was pulled down from the rock until she was under the water from the waist and down. Hermione couldn't help but squirm slightly as she felt Scabior's hands travel up her legs from underneath until she saw him emerge from the water. He continued to glide his hands up her body until he was towering over her with an arrogant smirk on his face "You lose."

"You didn't tell me that you were going to time me. You cheated." Hermione huffed while crossing her arms over her chest which earned an amused chuckle from Scabior. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll still do it for you." He winked.

Before she could say anything, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as one hand held the back of her hand while the other cupped her breast. Hermione couldn't help but moan against the kiss when his thumb flicked itself over her erect nipple. She leaned up from the rock and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, just as he slid his tongue past her lips and began to explore the inside of her mouth.

The kiss continued on for another minute when Scabior unhooked her arms from around him and slid her body high enough up onto the rock until her rear was out of the water. He began to leave a light trail of kisses as he traveled from her lips, down her neck, across her collarbone, until his lips finally came across the other breast that his hand wasn't on and captured it with his mouth.

Hermione let out a soft sigh as she felt him suck on her breast while his hand kneaded the other. Scabior then took his mouth away from her breast and then slid his way down until he was kissing her inner thigh gently. She could feel the pit of her stomach flare up when she realized what he was planning to do, the very thing that she loved him to do to her.

Scabior's hands moved her legs apart and then his lips kissed from her inner thigh until they met her clit, and his tongue darted out to flick it once.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a moan as she arched her back, which only caused for Scabior's hand to place itself on her flat stomach to hold her down to the hard surface as he began his slow, pleasurable torture.

His tongue continued to play with her clit, and from time to time his lips would join in to suck on it. She let out a gasp as she felt him inside two of his fingers inside of her, and began to move them in and out of her at a speedy pace as his mouth never ceased it's movement on her clit.

Louds moans escaped her lips, her whole body shuddering in pleasure as she could feel herself get closure to reaching her orgasm. His fingers seemed to move even faster as she was growing nearer and nearer, and right when she felt like she was going to finally explode, he stopped.

Hermione let out a disappointing mew. She had been so close. Why did he stop?

Scabior chuckled darkly at her, and climbed out of the water and onto her. She could feel his rock hard erection being pressed into her thigh as he claimed her mouth with his, sliding his tongue inside so that she could taste herself. Hermione felt him grow harder just by that simple action.

Knowing that he had finally gone far too long already, he moved his mouth to the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted them up as he entered her roughly. Hermione felt her breathe leave her from the size of him pushing it's way into her.

Scabior let out a moan himself as his length was completely sheathed inside of her and began to pump himself in and out of her fast. Hermione's nails raked themselves down his back and arched herself into him from the pleasurable sensations he was making her feel.

It wasn't long before she could feel herself getting close again, only this time she knew he wasn't going to stop her from having it.

Scabior removed his arm from one of her legs and grabbed her arm, forcing it roughly onto the wet and hard surface besides them, and entwined his fingers through hers as he picked up his pace and a whole new feeling blossomed inside of her chest.

Finally, Hermione let out a long moan of ecstasy as she felt her orgasm rise and she shuddered against him from the pleasure. It didn't take long for Scabior to reach his climax as well, and let out of low moan himself, while riding out the waves of his climax with hers until he finally stopped.

Both of them were breathing hard as they were still getting over their orgasms, when suddenly Scabior rolled himself off of her and onto his back; pulling her on top of him.

"Amazing." He breathed, rubbing circles in her back with his hand as she allowed herself to get comfortable. Hermione was still breathless and couldn't seem to form anything audible, so she simply nodded her head against him as she stared into the running waterfall that wasn't too far from where they were laying.

Hermione knew that soon they would both have to swim to the bank, get dressed, and go back to their rightful campsites. But she didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to lay there in his arms, wishing that this night would never end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Two Scabmione fics uploaded in the same twenty four hours. Kind of a record for myself I think. This idea formed into my head a little bit ago so I decided to act on it, and write it since there was nothing else to do. If there are any errors, sorry. I'll try to fix them tomorrow or something. I'm always too lazy to re-read and edit my stories before posting, I always do it afterwards. I should try to find someone who'd be interested in being my editor. If this one shot sucks, sorry. It's 3:00am in the morning so I'm not exactly on top of my game at this time of night. **

**More fics and updates for my others are coming soon!**

**Have a marvelous day! **


End file.
